yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 124
Damaged Pride is the 124th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::The [[Duel between Team 5D's and Team Ragnarok begins. Jack and Dragan, both Teams' First Wheelers, who have a past and fated connection to one another, betting their pride on the line, as the battle becomes intense from the first turn onwards. The two begin the duel with the same hands as their first duel. When Jack attacks with Red Dragon Archfiend this time, Dragan forces the Trap Card that wasn't activated in their first duel.]] Featured Duel Jack VS. Dragan Jack's Turn (Jack's SPC : 0; Dragan's SPC : 0) Jack's hand contains Reaction Summon, Burning Reborn, Power Breaker, Barrier Resonator and Trap Eater. Jack draws and Normal Summons Top Runner (1100 ATK) then sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn. Dragan's Turn (Jack's SPC : 1; Dragan's SPC : 1) Dragan's hand contain Polar Star Beast Garm, Polar Star Beast Gullfaxi, Polar Star Beast Tanngnjóstr, Solemn Authority and Magical Hammer of Mjöllnir. Dragan draws Nordic Relic Brísingamen and Normal Summons Garm of the Nordic Beasts (800 ATK), then sets 1 card face-down. Jack's Turn (Jack's SPC : 2; Dragan's SPC : 2) Jack Normal Summons Power Breaker, then tunes Top Runner to Power Breaker to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (3000 ATK). He attacks Polar Star Beast Garm with Red Dragon Archfiend. Dragan activates Nordic Relic Brísingamen to increase Garm of the Nordic Beasts's ATK equal to the difference between it and Red Dragon Archfiend. Also, if Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed by battle, Jack would lose Life Points equal to Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK. Jack activates Reaction Summon to Special Summon Top Runner and its effect increases his Synchro Monsters' ATK by 600 (Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK 3000 > 3600), so Polar Star Beast Garm is destroyed (Dragan's LP 4000 > 3400). Dragan Special Summon Tanngnjóstr of the Nordic Beasts in Defense Position (1100 DEF) since a Polar Star Beast was destroyed in battle. Jack's Top Runner attacks Tanngnjóstr of the Nordic Beasts, but both have 1100 points (ATK and DEF respectively). By doing this, Jack prevents Top Runner from being destroyed by Red Dragon Archfiend's second effect. Then he sets 1 card face-down and ends his turn. Dragan's Turn (Jack's SPC : 3; Dragan's SPC : 3) Dragan switches Tanngnjóstr of the Nordic Beasts to Attack Position and activates its effect, letting him Special Summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts from his Deck. Then, since Jack controls a Synchro Monster and Dragan doesn't, he can Special Summon Polar Star Beast Gullfaxi. Dragan performs a Synchro Summon with all of his monsters to Synchro Summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir. Dragan activates Thor, Lord of the Aesir's effect, negating Top Runner's effect and activating it as its own effect. (Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 3600 > 3000) (Thor, Lord of the Aesir's ATK: 3500 > 4100) Dragan attacks Red Dragon Archfiend with Polar God King Thor (Jack: 4000 > 2900). :Continued next episode...